Forgotten
by i am gone pals
Summary: It's Matthew's birthday, and everyone forgot...again. But when he and Alfred get into a car crash and Matthew looses his memory, will anything be the same again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTIE~! ^^ Guess who didn't forget you~?**

Matthew woke up, sitting up and stretching. He yawned, and then got out of bed, a smile on his face.

Now, normally Matthew Bonnefoy was not a morning person. He never was, and he never really would be. But, today was a special day. Today was his birthday. And he swore not to say anything. He wanted to see who would actually remember his birthday.

Eagerly, he ran downstairs.

"Morning Papa!" he said as he walked into the kitchen, seeing his father in his apron (we all know Francis has one xD), cooking breakfast as always.

"Good morning mon petit!" Francis said, turning away from his cooking for a moment to smile at his son.

Matthew smiled, taking a seat on one of the stools around the table on the side of the kitchen, also serving as a divider of the kitchen and living room. He knew his Papa would remember his birthday, so he wouldn't have to say anything…right?

"Matthew, have you heard the news?" Francis asked, placing a plate in front of his son. French toast and bacon was carefully placed on the simple plate. Matthew smiled a bit.

"No, I haven't. What news?" he asked.

"Arthur has planned a surprise party for Alfred on the 4th," Francis said, smiling.

"O-oh. Right," Matthew said, smiling politely.

Of course he would go to the party. Alfred was his boyfriend as of 2 years, since they were 15. They had been friends longer than that, but since they got together, they had become an item.

Every year, he had to remind people of his birthday, especially since Alfred's birthday was just 3 days away. But….surely someone would remember his birthday? Just one person…right?

They finished their breakfast, talking about little things, comfortably as always, though Matthew's mind was away.

After breakfast, Matthew decided to go see Alfred.

He knocked on his boyfriend's door to have Arthur answer the door.

Arthur was a fairly nice, usually even-tempered man. Well, that was except around his son or Papa.

"Oh, good morning Matthew," Arthur said, nodding as he stepped away to let the boy in. "Here to see Alfred, I assume?"

Matthew walked into the house, smiling a bit and nodding.

"He should be down in a minute. Do you want something to drink?" Arthur asked, walking toward the little kitchen.

"No," Matthew said, a bit too fast.

With only Arthur and Alfred living in the little house, the kitchen was a disaster area.

Before Arthur could give Matthew a questioning glance, Alfred came down, knocking into something, probably breaking it.

"Hey Mattie!" he said happily, walking over and hugging him.

"Hey," Matthew mumbled back, blushing lightly.

No matter how long they were together, Alfred still made him blush with just the simplest of gestures.

"So, what's going on today?" Matthew asked, trying to ask him if he remembered without it being obvious.

"Nothing big," Alfred chuckled. "Just gonna chill out today. Why? Is there something you have planned?"

"No," Matthew lied. "Nothing big," he said, using the words Alfred had just used.

"Well, I wanna grab some breakfast," Alfred said, smiling.

"McDonalds?" Matthew chuckled.

"You know it!" Alfred said. "You coming?" he asked, grabbing his keys and heading for the door.

"Defiantly," Matthew replied, grabbing Alfred's hand.

"See ya later Dad!" Alfred called as he left.

As Alfred and Matthew were driving around later that day, Alfred finally, finally got a feeling that something might be upsetting Matthew.

"Hey, Mattie, you alright?" he asked, being blunt, as always.

"No, Alfred," Matthew mumbled, looking down.

It was nearly 6 'o clock. They had run into tons of friends throughout the day. No one had remembered him, though. He had even been mistaken for Alfred once or twice when they weren't together.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, concerned now.

Matthew sighed, turning to look out the window.

"Alfred, it's-"

Matthew never got to finish as the semi truck sped across the red light, hitting the truck on its side.

From there, it was chaos. The truck was destroyed, having been hit on the passenger's side.

Blood splattered the inside of the cab. As the airbags deflated, Alfred mumbled a bit. His leg hurt like a bitch.

'Must be broken,' he thought.

Slowly, he turned, afraid of what he would see.

Matthew was slumped down on the airbag. Blood matted his hair; his glasses had been thrown off his face. Matthew was in an awkward position, the door bent and no doubt hurting his side, if the blood there was anything to go by. His eyes were closed and for a terrifying moment, Alfred couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"M-matthew?" Alfred asked, shakily undoing his seatbelt and reaching out for him. "M-mattie?"

There was no reply.

It was a week later. Francis and Arthur had taken turns staying at the hospital. Alfred had been kept to keep an eye on his head and leg. He had a hairline fracture in his skull and a broken leg. He was allowed to get up and walk around, with the help of crutches, because there was nothing the doctors could do but keep an eye on him.

Matthew, on the other hand, still hadn't woken up. He had hurt his head badly, and his right side had been heavily damaged. A broken arm, leg, and a few ribs.

The doctors found no reason the boy wasn't waking up, but they just said to give him time.

Currently, Alfred was sitting on one side of Matthew's bed, Francis standing by the other side. Both were careful of the various tubes and wires connected to Matthew.

Arthur was at home, getting some well-deserved sleep.

That night, just as Francis was about to go over to the couch and go to sleep, and Alfred was going to go to his room, Matthew started mumbling.

Both were instantly at his side again, awake and alert.

"Matthew? Mon petit?" Francis asked carefully, trying not to get his hopes up.

After a few agonizingly long seconds, Matthew's eyes opened.

His violet eyes were duller, and still half closed, but open none the less.

"Mattie!" Alfred said happily, still sitting in the chair, leaning on the bed and holding his hand.

Matthew looked between the two for a moment, staying silent and still before talking.

"….who are you two?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's seems Matthew has memory loss," the doctor said, looking at the charts the next week. "Maybe something could jog his memory….you can take him home soon. There's no physical reason he doesn't remember you…it's possible it's mental thing, repressing trauma or something… I think that'll be best for him at this point, as soon as we're sure he's stable."

"Of course he has memory loss!" Francis shouted angrily. "He doesn't recognize anyone who's come to see him yet!"

The doctor just looked at Francis and then looked away. "Well, I'll let you deal with you issues together," he said, turning away, leaving.

Alfred sighed, starting to pace.

"Memory loss…," Arthur mumbled, standing next to Francis. "That's…that's terrible."

Alfred, Arthur, and Francis had been in the hall when the doctor told them the news. Matthew was waiting inside.

Francis sighed, walking back into the room a little while later.

Matthew smiled at him from his bed, where he only had a single IV hooked up.

"Hi…Francis, right?" Matthew said in his soft voice.

"Oui, mon petit," Francis answered. It was still odd to him for his son to be calling him 'Francis'. It just…didn't feel right. "The doctors said you have memory loss, but no physical reason for it.

Matthew just nodded. He didn't feel odd; it didn't feel like anything was missing…he just didn't know who these people were. He could remember where he lived, he could remember his house, and he could even remember how to get to the other guest's house. But he could remember a bit of the people. He could vaguely recall the man in the room with him cooking, and laughing as they talked, him with a glass of wine. He could remember having tea with the other man, Arthur. He could vaguely remember laughing with…Alfred –or he thinks that's his name…- in a car as they drove. But nothing more than that.

The next day, Alfred was in the room with Matthew, helping him pack.

Matthew was up and walking some, with help, of course. Arthur and Francis were getting Matthew signed out.

"Well, looks like we're ready to go," Alfred said, just glad Mattie was feeling better.

Matthew nodded. He was guessing Alfred was a good friend, though he thought he might be a bit off…oh well.

"Oh, and…here," Alfred said, holding out a white stuffed bear.

"Kumajiro!" Matthew said, smiling as he grabbed the stuffed toy.

The white bear had been a birthday gift for him when he was young, but he had kept it ever since. To this day, it usually sat on his desk in his room.

Alfred nodded, smiling, though he wasn't feeling happy in the least.

'He can remember a stuffed animal, and it's actual name too, but not his boyfriend or father?'

**A/N: Short chapter is short -_- Please review for longer chapters! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't till a few days later that Matthew was actually allowed to come home.

Going inside, he wasn't hesitant, and didn't look around. He knew exactly where everything was. This surprised Arthur, since he and Alfred had come to help Francis and Matthew some, but Alfred and Francis had already found Matthew could remember things, just not people.

"I'll go make some dinner, mon petit. I can't imagine eating that hospital food for as long as you did," Francis said, walking to the kitchen.

"I'll help," Arthur said, following him, just wanting to be away from the awkwardness of being in the same room as someone who couldn't remember you.

"You are not allowed near my kitchen!" Francis said, not missing a beat as he continued walking, grabbing his apron.

"I'm not that bad at cooking! Besides, my cooking's better than whatever it is you decide to label as 'gourmet', frog!" Arthur shot back, picking up on their usual banter as he walked into the kitchen, helping Francis get out a few of the easy items, like eggs or flour.

"….what?" Matthew asked, staring after them, a confused expression on his face.

"They always fight like that," Alfred chuckled, trying to hide the pain that he couldn't remember something as simple as their parent's meaningless arguments.

Matthew smiled a little then, nodding.

To him, it was scary that just anyone could walk up to him and say 'oh, I'm your best friend' or 'hey, remember me? I'm your sister!' and he wouldn't be able to prove them wrong. He still wasn't completely sure why Alfred and Arthur were always there, but they made for nice company, so he ignored it.

Besides, the only reason he trusted these people were because he remembered this house being his.

"Come on, let's go upstairs," Alfred said, picking up the bag of things everyone had brought for him at the hospital while he was there, and started heading upstairs.

Matthew followed, not arguing. Alfred seemed to be confident in what he was doing, though he was starting to get a feeling he was just confident in anything he did, right or not.

They stopped just inside his bedroom, after Alfred closed the door and turned to face him.

"Listen, Matthew…I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday."

Matthew was about to question this statement, but Alfred spoke before he could answer.

"When we crashed…I was driving…that whole day, I forgot it was your birthday. All of us did. I should have been a better bo-" he said, cutting off when he realized he was about to say 'boyfriend'. "Friend. I should have been a much better friend. You deserve it," he said.

About them, Arthur was calling Alfred down for something. He didn't say a word as he turned and left.

Matthew sighed. Alfred seemed to really be beating himself up for that…he remembered feeling disappointed on that day, but nothing really struck a chord now. It just made him hesitant. Did he really want to remember a father and best friend that forgot his birthday…?

He pushed the thoughts out of his head as he started unpacking the small black bag. When he was finished, he saw a open notebook on the counter, maybe a journal?

Well, it would be helpful if he wanted to remember anything.

He picked it up, flipping to a random page. He froze as he read it.

_'Well, he finally did it. Alfred finally asked me out today. I noticed him acting different. It took a while for him to actually say something, but I'm glad he did. If he hadn't had said anything, I would have. And, with the way I have with words…it wouldn't have ended well.'_

Flipping through the pages, Matthew found more and more about their relationship, from finally becoming official, to telling their parents -Francis glad Matthew had found someone to make him happy, and Arthur finally admitting that at least Matthew might be able to 'keep Alfred in line-, to finally admitting that he actually loved him.

For a long while, Matthew just stared at the notebook. He…he was in love with Alfred…?

Matthew truthfully didn't know what to think about that. Because honestly, if he were to think about Alfred now…he found him annoying, irritating, and rash.

'This….this isn't going to work out,' Matthew thought, closing the notebook and tossing it aside.

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. Big thanks to all my reviewers. Please keep commenting~!**


	4. Chapter 4

A few days after Matthew's home, then he was cleared to go to school.

Matthew had successfully avoided Alfred for days by staying in his room, reading and re-reading his journal. From what he had read, Alfred and a few other kids actually noticed him. Most everyone else ignored him, or mistook him for Alfred.

Just another reason Matthew questioned his sanity when he agreed to go out with the noisy American.

Matthew had slowly started remembering Francis, now comfortable with calling him 'Papa' again. He was still having trouble remembering much about Arthur and Alfred, and no one else had been allowed to see him in that time.

By the first day he was allowed back to school, he knew four kids might say hi to him. Alfred drove him, and stayed by his side as they entered school grounds.

In the halls, three kids walked up to Matthew, all smiling.

"It's good to see you back here, Matvy!" Matthew heard a voice said, thick with a Russian accent.

"Uhm….hi. Ivan, right?" Matthew mumbled, guessing.

The tall man nodded.

"Da," Ivan said, nodding.

Alfred got even closer to Matt, if that was possible, and glared at Ivan as another person spoke up.

"We heard you couldn't remember much. Is it any better?" a dark-skinned person asked.

"Uh…kinda. I can't remember…too much," Matthew said, looking down.

"It's alright," the man said, chuckling. "I'm Carlos."

Matthew smiled and nodded at him.

"Well, it's good to know you're at least starting to remember stuff, Birdie," a loud albino added, chuckling.

"Yeah…uh-"

"Gilbert," the loud mouth added, chuckling.

"Well, we should probably get going," Alfred said, wrapping an arm around Matthew as he walked away.

Matthew sighed, pulling away from him as they walked to their first class period, which they shared.

Looking around the halls were littered with glittery signs and posters, reminding everyone of a 'summer dance'.

Kids all around were talking about it, girls in short skirts and low tops were giggling to boys in muscle shirts. All the girls were batting their eyes, flirting. Trying to get a date. A few happy looking couples were walking, glues to each other's sides.

'Today's going to be a long day," Matthew thought, Alfred still at his side.

.:~:.

At lunch, Alfred pulled Matthew along, glued to his side, like he had been all day.

After getting lunch, Alfred sat them at a full table.

There was an energetic brunette, sitting between a serious looking blond with slicked back hair and a angry looking kid, also brunette, but also looking like he had a bit of red in his hair.

"This is Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, and Ludwig," Alfred said, pointing at each respectively.

The blond looked up at him for only a moment, nodding in greeting.

The one with red-brown hair, Lovino, didn't even look up, arguing with an older looking brunette next to him.

Feliciano smiled at him, before going back to pester Ludwig.

After a few nameless faces walked by, the loud mouth albino, Gilbert, walked up to their table, taking a seat next to Ludwig.

"What're ya doing, West?" he questioned, looking over at him.

"Nothing, Gilbert," Ludwig replied in an irritated tone.

Gilbert only laughed though.

"West?" Matthew asked, looking at Gilbert questioningly.

"Unfortunately, Gilbert is my neighbor," Ludwig said, answering the question. "He's been calling me 'West' since I moved in that house in 4th grade."

Now that the blond had spoken more than two words, Matthew easily caught on to a slight German accent.

Lunch passed relatively quickly then, Lovino and the other –Antonio, Matthew found he was called- arguing, the occasional 'tomato bastard' thrown in rather loudly. Feliciano kept talking to Ludwig, turning and talking very shortly to his brother now and then. Matthew would generally ignore any efforts Alfred made at talking to him. Gilbert kept talking to Ludwig, mostly about politics and news. When History class was brought up though, the table exploded in conversation, every talking. Apparently, they were covering WWII.

Everything seemed to die down as the tall Russian from earlier, Ivan, walked up to the table, very nearly avoiding sitting on Matthew on the long bench.

As conversation started up again, and Ivan and Alfred had a long glaring battle, the bell finally rang.

Alfred walked flush next to Matthew as they put away their trays and started to next class.

On their way there, a girl in a skimpy outfit walked up to them, giving them a cheerleader smile.

"So, will you two be attending the Summer Dance?" she asked Matthew and Alfred in a fake-cheery voice.

"No," Matthew said bluntly, his soft voice actually sounding unnaturally loud.

He ignored the passing students who had stopped to stare, just looking at the girl in front of him.

"Oh. I just…though, since you two are dating and all," the girl replied, the smile of hers slipping for only a moment.

Alfred looked over at Matthew, flustered.

"I know we were," Matthew said, ignoring Alfred's panic looked and putting extra emphasis on the 'were'. "I just don't know what was going through my mind when I agreed to that."

With that, he walked off, a hallway of students looking at him, Alfred not bothering to follow.

'What…what just happened?" Alfred though, shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

For the rest of the day, Matthew stayed as far away from Alfred as he could. He ignored the hurt glances, and the 'can we just talk's he got from the other whenever they ran into each other.

After the final bell rang that day, Matthew went to his locker, grabbing his books and ignoring being shoved as other students ran in the halls, trying not to miss the bus. A lot of kids were just walking and talking, having driven to school. That didn't stop them from bumping into the small Canadian whenever they walked by, though.

When Matthew finally shut his locker and turned to leave, slinging his backpack over his shoulder, someone else bumped into him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, his head down as he continued his slow walk to the doors at the end of the hall, preparing to walk home to avoid having to ride with Alfred, who drove them both there.

"Don't be, Birdie," Gilbert said, smiling as he grabbed the other's shoulder, effectively stopping him. "I was just wondering if you could talk for a minute, if you're not busy."

"Sure," Matthew replied, perking up. "I was just going to walk home, but that can wait. I already texted Papa that I was going to be late."

Gilbert smiled at that, wrapping his arm around Matthew's shoulder as they continued a lazy walk to the doors.

"I can give you a ride later, after we talk," Gilbert offered.

"Thanks," Matthew mumbled, glad to have a ride, but starting to get nervous about what the albino wanted to talk about.

As soon as they were out the school doors and on the sidewalk in the parking lot, Gilbert turned to the other.

"Are the rumors true? Did you really yell at Alfred in the halls today?" Gilbert asked.

Matthew looked down a bit, but nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Why?"

"Well, there was a girl talking about the Summer Dance. She assumed Alfred and I were going together, and I got mad."

Gilbert looked at the other for a moment, a small frown and what could almost be called disappointment on his face.

"Uh…you do know you two are dating, right?"

"Not anymore. I mean…I don't remember being with him at all. I can hardly remember him in the first place. I knew we were together, but…looking at it, I can't see why."

Gilbert looked a little shocked, but nodded none the less.

"So you broke up with him?"

"I don't even see why we were dating in the first place."

Gilbert smiled a bit at that.

"It's about time," he muttered. "I didn't get why you two were together, either. He's loud and obnoxious and hardly pays attention to you in public."

Matthew nodded a little, looking down a bit.

"You deserve someone that would always acknowledge you, would treat you right."

Matthew nodded again after a second, hesitantly. He didn't know if he really deserved anything, but a relationship like that did sound nice. And he was just starting to wonder if the albino next to him was hinting that he'd give him.

About then, Alfred came out the school doors, looking a little flustered. Matthew hadn't even noticed the other's truck was still there.

"There you are, Mattie!" Alfred exclaimed after seeing him, apparently ignoring the person beside him. "I was looking all over for you. Come on, let's get home."

"That's fine," Gilbert answered, smirking a little bit, his arm still around Matthew's shoulders. "I'll give him a ride. You can go ahead and go home," he said, starting to walk with the other toward his car.

Alfred looked at them before getting in his own vehicle. As Matthew got into the Gilbert's car and they left, he noticed the truck hadn't moved, Alfred just sitting in the driver's seat, head resting on the steering wheel. Matthew was surprised when he instantly knew something was wrong with the other, that Alfred was upset and needed to talk about it…but he was even more surprised to realize a moment later that he really couldn't find it in himself to care.

The car ride to Matthew's house was filled with pleasant conversation, mostly about random things. It had started with talk about kids at their table, Gilbert explaining each of them more, to kids at their school, and somehow ending with Kumajiro and a stuffed bird Gilbert had, which he had 'so awesomely named at the awesome age of 6', Gilbird.

Before Matthew knew it, they were sitting parked in front of his house. He smiled, awkwardly getting out, and waving to Gilbert as he walked up to his house.

"We should definitely hang out soon! See ya later, Birdie!" Gilbert yelled out the window as he drove away.

Matthew smiled happily, waving back and nodding as he finally walked to pathway up to his house. He ignored his Papa's curious stare peeping from the edge of the pulled back window, unable to do anything but smile and hum softly to himself as he walked up to the door.

As he turned the doorknob (not realizing he was turning it the wrong way), he realized he forgot his backpack in Gilbert's car. He was almost excited, because now he had a reason to see Gilbert again, and today.

Just that thought was enough to keep a smile on his face as he explained himself to his curious father, and see Alfred as he drove by on his way home, a hurt and sad expression on his face as he tried hard not to look at the familiar house.

He quickly ran upstairs after satisfying Francis' answers, going to his desk and flipping through the pages of his journal, trying to find where he had jotted down the other's address.

All-in-all, the day was summing up to be a pretty good one in the Canadian's eyes.

If only the same could be said about the heartbroken American.

**A/N: Sorry to everyone about my terrible updating. -_- Band camp is a bitch! D: But, it's over on Friday, and I shall update more often. ^^ Till then, I hope this shall satisfy you! :D That's again to my awesome beta 'Claudiaasd'. 3 If it wasn't for her, absolutely nothing would get done. xD Next chapter shall either be the school day in Alfred's point of view, of what happens when 'Birdie' goes to find Gilbert –which would come after Alfred's chapter anyways- You can comment and vote for if you want Alfred's day POV :D Well, till next time then.**

**And thank you to all my awesome reviews/people who have alerted this/people who have favorited this. I love you all~ :3**

**Please Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew walked down the road, nervous. He looked back down at the scrap of paper, reading the hastily written address, then at the closest house.

'Just a little farther down,' he thought to himself.

After a few more minutes of walking, he passed a decorated house. It was nice, but modest. There were balloons tied to the mail box, and a couple to the small front porch. After a moment, Matthew recognized Ludwig standing on the porch, next to an older woman. Her hair was graying and age was evident in the wrinkles in her face, but she stood tall (though she was much shorter than Ludwig), with a smiled on her face. The resemblances between the two quickly gave away that the woman must have been Ludwig's mother.

'Then Gilbert must live right here,' Matthew thought to himself as he walked up to the house next to theirs, ringing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" a voice inside the house yelled before the door was finally opened.

Gilbert looked at the person on his porch for just a moment before a smile broke out on his face.

"Hey, Birdie. What're you doing here?" he asked, still standing in his doorway.

"I-I think I left my backpack in y-your car," Matthew stuttered, his voice seeming even smaller than it normally did with all the sounds of talking and such coming from the house.

"I didn't see it, but then again I didn't really look," Gilbert said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Come on inside and I'll go check."

He stood aside, letting Matthew into what appeared to be the living room. There was a TV on the wall, with a small cabinet below it. A white couch and matching chair sat in the room, right in front of the dark coffee table. Pictures were hung all through the room, some of people Matthew assumed were Gilbert's family, but most were paintings.

Gilbert took off after shutting the door behind Matthew, going off into a small hallway just on the edge of the room. Peering down it, one could see the door at the end of it opened, reveling two cars sitting in the garage.

Matthew stayed standing awkwardly in the room, a few steps in front of the door. After a moment, he decided to start looking at some of the pictures adorning the wall. The first one he looked at was of a small boy smiling at the camera, a small yellow chick toy hugged to his chest. It was easy to see that was a younger version of Gilbert. Matthew turned his attention then to the two people beside the boy. One was a smiling woman, kneeling next to him. Her hair was a light brown and she was tan. Her eyes were a vibrant green. The other person was a man. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either. He stood next to the child and woman, a hand placed on the woman's shoulder. His hair was short and black, and his eyes seemed to be a brown. His skin too was tan.

Looking through more pictures, he saw the same two people appear. He thought they must be his parents, but it was odd seeing a child that looked so unlike his parents.

"Hello?" Matthew heard a voice behind him say a few moments later.

Matthew turned, and saw the woman from the pictures looking at him, a towel in hand. She looked a bit older, but still the same.

"Hey Mom," Gilbert said before Matthew could answer, walking back from the hallway, Matthew's backpack in hand. "This is Matthew Bonnefoy, a friend from school."

Matthew smiled a bit at the woman, nodding a little.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

A look of recognition crossed the woman's face and she smiled back, laughing a little.

"So you're the one Gilbert's told me so much about. Nice to meet you too. I'm Alexa," she said, introducing herself.

Matthew nodded before Gilbert turned to him, holding out his bag.

"Here ya go," he said happily.

"Thank you," Matthew mumbled.

"Well, I better get back to washing dishes," Alexa said after a moment, moving the towel in her hand a bit. "If you two need anything, I'll be in the kitchen."

She walked out then.

"Well, I better get going," Matthew said, slinging the backpack over one shoulder.

"I'll walk you home," Gilbert quickly offered, going and opening the front door.

Matthew smiled as he walked out, Gilbert right behind him.

"Looks like Leon's home," Gilbert mumbled as they pasted Ludwig's house again.

Matthew noticed a car was now pulled up and a man was getting out. Matthew almost mistook him for Ludwig, with his blond hair and bright blue eyes he could see from the sidewalk. The only difference was the small smile on his face, the fact that his hair was down and not slicked back, and how he was wearing just a navy blue longed sleeve shirt and worn jeans. The German never wore things so casual. As the man got out, he was hugged Ludwig's mother, her son not far behind.

"Leon?" Matthew questioned.

"Yeah. Ludwig's older brother. When West's family moved here, his whole family moved. His mom, dad, older brother, and himself. After a year or so, though, his mom and dad got a divorce. Their dad got custody of Leon and moved back to Germany. Feliciano was really upset at that. He and Leon were good friends. But it looks like Leon's back now. You should have heard West when he told us his brother had sent a letter telling his mom he would move with her as soon as he was 18."

Matthew smiled at that. Gilbert sounded excited as they talked, though they had also continued walking and had passed the house a while ago.

"That's awesome," Matthew chuckled.

Gilbert nodded, before stopping suddenly. Again, Matthew hadn't realized he was home.

"Well…I'll see you later," Matthew mumbled, looking down as he turned to walk up to his house.

"Wait, uh…Mattie, we should really hand out some time…you…you busy Saturday?"

Matthew looked back seeing Gilbert's red face as he asked him this, starting to blush a bit himself.

"N-no. I'm not b-busy…" Matthew mumbled.

Gilbert smiled brightly then.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, kissing Matthew's forehead. "It's a date then. Pick you up about 7!" he called, turning and heading back home.

Matthew stared at him for a moment before smiling himself, hurrying back inside.

**A/N: Another chapter done. ^^ More PruCan fluff. xD Hope you all liked it! ^^**

**And, I introduced Holy Roman Empire (Leon)! :D Didn't see that, did you! Yes, you. Right there. That expected some GerIta in this! (Because I'm a yaoi slave and all I have way too much fun pairing these poor helpless souls up. -_-) Ha! Take that then! –and excuse me while I go be crazy now -**

**IMPORTANT: I AM WRITING TWO STORIES TO ACCOMPANY THIS ONE! One shall be Antonio and Lovino's story, and one shall be Feliciano and Leon's story (including Ludwig's story.)**

**(The above part was important because I'm selfishly wanting you all to go read that amazingness too. xD The first part of Lovino's and Antonio's story shall be up soon. It's called 'Chance Meeting'.)**

**Please review ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

"Alfred, get out of the house!" Arthur yelled angrily at his son.

He understood the lad was upset about Matthew, but this was what? The third day he had been locked up in his room, blasting what he dare called music? It was getting ridiculous. He needed to get out a bit.

"I don't wanna!" Arthur soon heard a muffled voice yell back.

"Wallowing in despair is not going to fix anything!" Arthur said, going up to Alfred's locked door and putting a hand on the doorknob, though he knew it was locked.

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted angrily from the other side of the door. "I don't wanna hear words like 'wallowing' when I'm upset!"

Arthur just sighed. "Alfred, can I come in?"

A few minutes later, the British man heard a small 'click', indicating the door was no longer locked.

Arthur opened the door, surprised at what he saw. The first thing that caught his attention was the state of the room. Of course it was always messy, but now things were thrown about, there was a hole in the wall. This wasn't the usual 'I'm too lazy to clean it' messy. This was 'I was pissed and fucked shit up' messy.

Sitting on the bed, the only thing not over-turned, was Alfred.

Arthur decided not to lecture Alfred just yet about his room. Instead he took a seat on the bed next to his son, sighing a bit.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" Arthur asked. It wasn't like he was gonna ask 'are you okay?'

"Matthew," Alfred mumbled, not going into detail nor looking at Arthur.

"Matthew? Alfred, you've been in relationships before and have broken up, yet you've never been this upset," Arthur started, carefully. He knew Matthew was more than just another person to date to Alfred, and he knew Alfred would blow up at him, but he wanted to see some kind of reaction from the other. 'Depressed' just didn't work well for Alfred.

"Matthew's different," Alfred muttered, surprising Arthur with the lack of yelling. "He was also one of my best friends. I understand he doesn't wanna see me. I forgot his birthday, got him hurt, made him lose his memories-"

"Alfred, none of those things were your fault…well, er…only about half of those things were your fault. You just need to give Matthew time to remember you, or get to know you better. I'm sure he's just overwhelmed right now."

"You really think if he gets to know me we can be friends again? I mean…we became friends the first time on accident…"

"Fate has an odd way of making things play out. Only the future knows what tomorrow will bring, Alfred."

"….thanks Dad….that really means a lot," Alfred said, a small smile starting to show on his face.

"Any time," Arthur replied, leaning over and putting an arm around Alfred's shoulders while the other turned and hugged him.

"….you got all that off a fortune cookie from the restaurant that Kiku's dad owns didn't you?"

"All good advice needs to be shared," Arthur said, mocking defensiveness and Alfred chuckled, leaning back a bit and looking at his dad.

"….you want me out of the house now, don't you?"

"You need to get some fresh air, talk to your friends."

Alfred waited a moment before nodding.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so," he mumbled. "…tomorrow."

"Now, Alfred," Arthur said, sighing as he stood up and pulled the sheet the other was sitting on, watching it easily slip off the bed, brining the person sitting on it down to the ground too, with a loud 'thump'.

"Ow….not cool!" Alfred exclaimed, looking up at his dad.

"If you don't get out, I can always make you start cleaning up this mess of a room instead."

Arthur smiled a bit as Alfred got up, walking to his door. He still wasn't as energetic as before, and he didn't walk as confidently, but at least he wasn't slouching and looking down. It still wasn't anywhere near his usual air of confidence and joy, but it was a bit better, at least.

'I guess you could say it's the first steps in the right direction,' the Brit thought, smiling a bit at his own joke as he se started straightening his son's room just a bit.

About this time on just the other side of town, Matthew was blushing a bit as he and Gilbert sat down in a movie theater, the light dimming.

"You sure you're okay with this movie?" Gilbert asked Matthew for what seemed like the hundredth time, his arm around the other's shoulders.

Matthew just nodded, smiling a bit at him.

"I promise I'll be fine," he said.

Gilbert had wanted to see the movie 'The Change Up', but didn't really think it was Matthew's kinda thing. So, he had been asking spontaneously though dinner and the drive there that Matthew was alright with it. The albino really didn't want his Birdie to hate this date and not want to see him again, but the Canadian kept reassuring him that it was alright.

Honestly, Matthew just liked spending time with Gilbert. He came off a bit odd, but he could honestly be sweet in the little things he did.

"If you're sure," Gilbert mumbled a last time.

Matthew rolled his eyes a bit, leaning over and kissing Gilbert on the cheek.

"I'm fine," he said, smiling.

Gilbert smiled back then, tightening his grip on the other's shoulders just a bit and nodding.

"Why the hell are you looking like that, bastard?" Lovino asked as he was the first to see Alfred walk up to him, Antonio, Feliciano, and some other kid as they sat at a table outside a restaurant, talking.

Though Alfred had cheered up a bit from when he was sulking in his room, he still wasn't as hyper and 'Alfred-like' as he should have been.

"Lovi~ Be nice to Alfred," Antonio mumbled, nudging the other's arm.

It was a huge surprise to Alfred that the louder Italian actually kept quiet after that, shutting his mouth, though he crossed his arms and glared at Antonio.

"Ve~ Alfred, why do you look so upset? Has the world run out of hamburgers?" Feliciano asked, his face totally serious as he got up and hugged the other.

"Nah, I'm just…kinda down, is all," Alfred mumbled, chuckling a little as he started trying to push the clingy boy off of him.

After a minute or so more of struggling on Alfred's part, the other kid with the blond hair (who Alfred only just noticed wasn't Ludwig) put a hand on Feli's shoulder.

"Feliciano, I think Alfred wants a bit of space."

The Italian nodded, letting go, but still staying uncomfortably close.

"So what happened? Is what people are saying about you and Matthew true?" Antonio asked, looking over the still pissed-looking Lovino to see Alfred.

Alfred nodded a bit, taking a seat by Antonio and Lovino, Blondie and Feliciano across from him.

"That's terrible~" Feliciano cried, looking at Alfred.

"I'm sure things will get better," Antonio added, giving his friend a reassuring smile.

The blond across from him nodded, a look that wasn't really pity and wasn't really sympathy on his face.

"Maybe you should try to get him off your mind for now?" he said a moment later.

"Yeah…that's not a bad idea," Alfred admitted.

"Yeah~ you should join us~! We were all about to go see a movie~" Feli chimed, a smile on his face.

"Sure," Alfred said, nodding a bit, willing to do anything to get the Mattie off his mind at this point. "What movie were you gonna see?"

"We were gonna decide when we got there, actually," Antonio chuckled, getting up and pulling the still pissed-off Italian up with him.

"Let's go then~" Feliciano said, starting to walk off toward a black car that the other's followed him to.

"I'm driving," the blond said immediately as Feliciano started walking to the driver's side.

Alfred sighed a bit in relief as he heard that. He was also a bit hesitant, though. He had been hesitant getting in cars and such ever since the accident. Well, he had to get around somehow though, right?

Alfred got in, talking to the driver (who he found out was named Leon) as they drove to the only movie theater in town, wanting to be totally distracted till for the next little bit. His mind had had more than enough time in this last while to think sad, depressing thoughts.

'Nothing wrong with not wanting to be sad for just a little bit, is there?' Alfred thought as Leon said something he didn't quite catch.

When Alfred was sitting in his bed the next day looking back on the day before, he would realize that if things would have been just a little different, if they had hit a couple more red lights or had been caught in a bit heavier traffic that what happened at the movie theater could have been avoided.

But, like Arthur said, fate had a weird way of playing things out. On that particular day, it seemed fate just felt like kicking Alfred while he was down…with a steel toed boot...

Fate could be a bitch.

**A/N: …please don't kill me for this fail! D: **

**This chapter was actually supposed to end way differently. -_- But, the characters took on a life of their own, I suppose.**

**And Leon was officially introduced kinda! :D**

**Wanna know why Lovi actually listened to Toni? Curious as to why everyone was just kinda conveniently sitting at a table when Alfred wanted to talk to someone? **

**Find out by reading the two stories that accompany this! :D One following Feliciano and Leon, the other following Antonio and Lovino. ^^ The first chapter of the Antonio/Lovino story up soon~! It shall be called 'There in the End'**

**Plus~ Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! :D **

**Ottilia**

**amerique**

**XXXShionxxxInsanityXXXa**

**Is a weirdo and proud of it**

**Chiabride**

**cladiaasd**** (also my beta. Go check her out~ :D She's amazing~)**

**SocklessxinxSeattle**

**MisteyBabe**

**All you guys are amazing and I love you~ ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

"T-thanks again, Gilbert. I had a really nice time," soft voices spoke, though the words rung loud and clear to a certain American as he made his way into the crowded movie theater.

"Of course, Birdie. I'm just glad you enjoyed it," a louder voice said, a slight hesitant laugh attached to the end of the sentence.

'No,' Alfred thought, turning around from his place in line in the concession stand to find where the voices had come from.

Just a few feet away, a tall, thin man with white hair and blood red eyes, also known as Gilbert Beilschmidt, had his arm around a blushing blond, whose head was down, trying to hide his embarrassment and coincidentally covering his expressive violet eyes…

"What the hell does that bastard think he's doing with my Mattie?" Alfred asked, just loud enough to cause the two Italian twins and their respective dates to turn around, confused.

Leon was the first to see what Alfred was angry about, but said nothing, instead just frowning slightly and pulling Feliciano, who was already clutching onto his arm, a little closer.

Antonio, surprisingly, was the next to catch on.

"Gilbert and Matthew? But didn't you only just break up?" he asked, unknowingly reassuring the others that he was still oblivious and therefore there was nothing to worry about.

"Ve~, that's kinda harsh," Feliciano chimed in, not doing anything to help Alfred, who couldn't decide if he should be getting angry or sad.

"Well, it's not really 'your' Mattie anymore, is it bastard?" Lovino said, as was expected of the irritable Italian. "As far as Matthew is concerned, you two were never together in the first place. And that Potato Bastard seemed to catch his eye pretty quick."

Alfred actually turned to glare at the sarcastic man, before thinking better of it and sighing a bit.

"I guess…as long as it makes him happy," he mumbled, starting to walk to their designated movie theater, not caring the others could see through his thinly-veiled lie.

"Did you hear something, Gilbert?" Matthew asked, turning to look behind him, only to see a concession stand with a long line of random people waiting in it.

"Nope," Gilbert said, just smiling at him, again a bit hesitant.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked, noticing how the albino didn't seem to have that look of confidence that usually adorned his face.

"Yeah. Kinda. Well...sorta. It depends on what you say," Gilbert said, leading Matthew out of the theater and down the street.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked, not noticing his surroundings as he focused on his distraught date.

"Well…do ya wanna go to the dance with me?" Gilbert asked, talking a bit fast, but still smiling at Matthew, trying to act normal.

Matthew stayed quiet for a moment, causing Gilbert to worry till he finally spoke.

"Of course! I'd love to!" Mattie exclaimed, turning in the middle of the sidewalk to hug Gilbert.

"Awesome," Gilbert said, his smile becoming more genuine. "I'm sorry about the short notice, seeing how the dance is in just a week, but I'm happy you agreed."

Matthew chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, it's alright. I mean, everything's been kinda short notice lately," he chuckled, thanking God that he wasn't stuttering like he thought he would be.

Gilbert took the chance while Matthew was looking away, trying to force the blush off his face, to lean forward, catching his soft lips in an innocent kiss.

"You're adorable," he mumbled lovingly after he pulled back a few too short seconds later, a hand resting on Mattie's cheek.

Matthew could only just stand there and blush, not knowing how to reply to that. Thankfully, Gilbert started walking him back to their houses, a smile lingering as he admired the look on Matthew's face.

**A/N: Well, this is chapter 8 xD A little bonus-part chapter shall be added soon though, so you can forgive this piece of crap for being so short! D:**

**And~ Please review~ :D Reviews make Alfred happier and Lovino less grumpy~ ^^**

**EXTRAS: There's now a poll on my page! Go vote and help me decide how this story shall end!**

**Lovino and Antonio's side of this story, 'There in the End' is up. ^^ First chapter of that is completed, and there are more to come~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert had lead Mattie to the car, smiling the entire time.

"So, drive you to school Monday?" he asked as he let the smaller Canadian out of the car at the boy's house.

Matthew nodded, smiling.

"I'd love a ride," he admitted, smiling back.

With that, Matthew walked up to his house. Gilbert stayed in the driveway till the other was inside the house before driving home to his own house. He wasn't surprised to see Leon driving to his own house not an hour later. He had gone out on a date with Feliciano, after all.

'Poor Feli," Gilbert thought, absentmindedly shuddering at the thought of how the younger must be yelled at by his twin for dating a 'stupid potato bastard.'

At the house next to the albino's though, the two brothers were having a conversation.

"He's dating Matthew?" Ludwig asked, astonished.

Leon nodded, hanging up the jacket he had been wearing and walking in the living room, his younger brother following him.

"Ja. And…Alfred, was it? He seemed quite upset about it," Leon said, sighing as he sat down. "He's an odd one," he mumbled under his breath as an after-thought. "Kept mistaking me for you."

Ludwig just followed, frowning heavily.

"You alright?" Leon asked, tossing a look over his shoulder as he sat down.

Ludwig nodded, frowning as he grumpily sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"…well, we're not great friends with Alfred, but he und Matthew did just break up. He doesn't even remember half the things in his life. And knowing Gilbert, he's just using him," Ludwig said.

Leon nodded after a moment.

"You know, if I wasn't your bruder I might believe you weren't lying," he said, smiling a bit.

Ludwig huffed, looking away. A soft red color was tinting his cheeks.

"Just go talk to him," Leon advised.

"About what?"

"What do you mean? What's there to talk about? He's with Matthew."

"And you don't think that he'll want to be with you?"

"He's an asshole who only cares about himself."

"…the real meaning?"

"…"

"Aw! You're shy!" Leon said.

He usually wasn't this…energetic when talking to his brother, but he wasn't as serious as his brother either. He was a sort of medium. He didn't have to work early like Ludwig did living with their mom, so he was much more laid back, but he also wasn't totally relaxed, still needed to be responsible with their father out on business so often.

Ludwig sighed, hitting his brother on the head before going over to the door, grumbling.

"Who is it~?" Gilbert called from his room when he heard a knock on the door. He was currently kicking ass at this game, and honestly didn't wanna get up to get the door.

"Gilbert, open the door!" a heavy accented voice yelled.

"What'd I do this time?" Gilbert asked, getting up and opened the door to a very angry Ludwig.

"Ve, fratello~ Guess what~?" Feliciano said, dancing into the house they shared.

Their grandpa was currently outside.

"What?" Romano asked irritably.

"Leon asked me to the dance after Antonio took you home and Alfred had left~" the slightly small brother cheered happily, doing a small spin as he entered the kitchen, grabbing some things out to cook with.

"Great," Lovino mumbled irritably before looking down. "But if the potato bastard does anything to you…damn, it was hard enough with two of them…"

**A/N: Wanna know why Lovino is sad and upset in that last little scene, but not yelling at Feliciano? Wanna know what happens when Ludwig talks to Gilbert? Wanna know why this chapter took so long to get up yet it so short? Wanna know why I fail as a writer?**

**To answer the first question, read 'There in the End'. It's Lovino and Antonio's perspective of this story.**

**The second question can be answered in the next chapter :) (same chapter Ivan makes another appearance! :O)**

**And the last two problems can be solved by you reviewing. :) Please and thank you~**


End file.
